


Champagne Supernova

by EvanJosten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A special gift for my darling Lev, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanJosten/pseuds/EvanJosten
Summary: The foxes go on vacation, during which Andrew, Neil and Kevin become closer to one another. Each moment becomes a game changer, as they realise on their stay.





	Champagne Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dienael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/gifts).



For a while, the night practices had been all about Kevin and Neil, Andrew looking down at them from his perch high up on the bleachers. After some time, however, Neil had managed to include the short blond in the training sessions. That was the moment everything shifted. Kevin had been adamant on how it was easier to be heterosexual in the sports world. His speeches had become more prominent when Andrew joined him and Neil on the court. Every time something passed his lips regarding Exy and Homosexuality, Andrew arched an eyebrow at him, looking right through him, watching Kevin try and convince himself more than anyone else.

One night, as he walked into the locker room, Kevin spotted Neil sitting on Andrew’s lap, the two of them apparently lost in each other. He shrugged off the sight in front of him, and headed to the showers. A throat being cleared stopped him. He turned at that, slightly confused and was met with Andrew looking at him intently, Neil’s head tilted to the side in curiosity. The way they were both looking at him was new to Kevin, but nothing like Riko’s hungry stare had been, or Jean’s cautious gaze. The moment lasted a mere second, but it was enough for a seed to be planted in Kevin’s brain.

It wasn’t the first time Kevin had realised there might be more when it came to his relationship with Neil and Andrew. He hadn’t acted on it, yet, seeing as Kevin hated to be painted with the brush of hypocritical asshole. With his current public stance on homosexuality he had no chance in hell to make a relationship happen. It wasn’t new to him that the goalkeeper and the striker openly showed their affection to one another. It was a common occurrence to see in their dorm rooms as well..

What was new was his desire to participate in the embraces and kisses, to feel the soft touches, to see what Andrew and Neil could both offer him. Time went by without him mentioning anything, especially since he didn’t want to bring attention to how much he could get turned on by Neil and Andrew making out. Whenever he walked in on such a sight he tried to remain as quiet as possible and flee to his room without attracting undue attention to himself. Kevin had learned to be single ever since his relationship with Thea had come to an ending sooner than he’d expected it to. After Riko’s death, things had soured between Thea and Kevin. It had ultimately led to a break up, with unclear terms of how their relationship could resume. Perhaps once Kevin had graduated, and had grown as a person enough to, as Thea put it, ‘have the balls to discuss the matters that bothered him’.

The school year was almost over, and there was a great amount of energy spent on organising what would happen during the summer months. Kevin usually wanted to stay close to the court, but for once, he was willing to go on vacation. He went to Neil first with his plan. Knowing Andrew, the goalkeeper would probably have objections. Neil would be able to convince him to listen to Kevin though. Neil acquiesced to Kevin’s plan for the vacation, his approval weighing heavy in the balance of Andrew wanting to go or not. They somehow agreed on sharing the plans with the original foxes, who were all on board with the vacation plan, except for Nicky and Aaron. 

Nicky was visiting Erik. After that whole disaster of a year, they needed to reconnect, Nicky needed to see his boyfriend was hale and whole. Aaron had been invited to travel with Katelyn and her family. He hadn’t even needed to think about it before agreeing. He had the opportunity to spend more time with his girlfriend now, and he fully intended to do so. With two missing players, the organisation of who rode with whom was made easier. Kevin was with Neil and Andrew, Dan with Matt, and Renee rode with Allison.

The evening before the trip, Kevin took his time to dress and instead of getting ready to walk onto the court, asked Neil and Andrew to join him on the sofa in the lounge. All evening he had tried to convince himself to get it over with, to finally say something, anything, to try and show that he had a spine in there, somewhere, damn it. When the duo he thought he could call friends were seated, he sat down across from them. He cleared his throat and clasped both hands together, stress made visible. It was his first time asking out men on a date, and friends at that. He desperately wanted this to work, even if the most likely outcome would be a refusal.

Kevin slowly revealed his feelings to the pair, trying to remain composed. His heart beat hard in his chest, his fear of rejection increased the longer he spoke. It didn’t help that Andrew reacted not at all at first, he was blank faced as usual. The one who appeared to display emotion for two was Neil, who looked at him with disbelief, obviously remembering everything Kevin had ever said about their relationship.

“ _ Why should we believe you _ ,” Andrew asked. Kevin blanched. He leaned forward and fought against the knot in his throat.

“ _ You’ve been protecting me from the moment I arrived. You accepted me, despite all the things... All that I said _ .”

To that last statement, Andrew scoffed and rolled his eyes. He seemed to have anticipated Kevin saying that. It was obvious that the latter had lost the element of surprise and he needed to fight to keep Andrew’s focus on him. 

“ _ How long have you known that you like… us? That you would like a relationship with both of us? _ ” Neil asked, surprising Kevin.

He pursed his lips. For months now he had wanted to share what he felt, how the flame in the pit of his stomach grew every time he saw either Neil or Andrew perform an outstanding game, their skills from the night practices shining through. They also had each other’s backs at all times. They seemed to balance each other out, and Kevin wanted something like that in his life, wanted someone who steadied him when he faltered. He needed someone who understood him, who had seen through the curtain of his public persona and had seen just how he could be away from everyone’s attention.

“ _ It has been months and I’m finally figuring out.. Things. I mean, anyone having eyes on the court could see why _ .” Kevin offered.

“ _ Junkie _ ,” Andrew scoffed, looking unimpressed.

Neil snorted. At Kevin’s uncomprehending stare he explained. 

“ _ It’s sort of a pet name for him _ .”

That single sentence got Neil a punch on the arm from Andrew, accompanied by a warning glare.

Kevin swallowed, knowing it could’ve gone way worse than that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke again. His voice was calmer than he’d anticipated. He felt Andrew’s eyes on him and continued.

“ _ I have wanted to tell you guys for a while now.”  _ Kevin hesitated. _ “I waited because I didn’t know how you would react.” _

Andrew raised a finger at that, to catch Kevin’s attention and to make him stop talking. 

“ _ Just because you shared what you feel and what you want doesn’t mean this, us, will happen _ .”

At that, Kevin felt himself exhale and he felt despair fill his heart and brain. Really, he should’ve thought this through before sharing the matters of his heart. However, before anxiety took hold of his brain, Neil offered words that felt like a balm on the open wound caused by Andrew’s last words.

“ _ It took us a long time to get us to where we are now. Since we know how you feel, maybe we’ll think about it _ .”

Neil looked at Kevin, his eyes filled with warmth and admiration, gave Kevin hope that the  _ maybe _ would someday be a  _ yes _ rather than a  _ no _ . He glanced at Andrew and saw him shrug, which was as close to an agreement as he’d ever gotten from the blond. Kevin nodded and then voiced his desire to move their little get together down to the court for one last training session. It was their last night on campus, for tomorrow they would be driving down to Florida, amusement parks and beaches awaiting them for their well deserved vacation.

* * *

The ride had started with somewhat awkward silence, which later on got replaced by music blasting from the speakers. Kevin wisely decided not to bring up their recent conversation, though he couldn’t help but dwell on what the two people he was riding with were thinking.  But he didn't dare say anything more, which was consistent with his behaviour the last couple of months. There had even been bets placed by the upperclassmen regarding Kevin's changed attitude, especially towards his penchant for criticising his fellow players. He had been quieter, less prone to shout at them when they made mistakes .

Kevin played solitaire on his phone for the ride and stopped only to take a nap, ignoring how both Andrew and Neil threw looks in his direction from time to time. When they arrived at the hotel they were to stay at, Andrew woke Kevin up by throwing the tissue box at him. Kevin startled awake. He blinked at the blonde in confusion before he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair to try and ruffle the, he was sure, epic bed hair he was sporting. Andrew turned away, and exited the car.

“ _ Hurry up, or I lock you inside _ .”

Kevin fiddled with the door handle and stumbled out of the car, trying, and failing, to look like his stumble had been on purpose. Neil glanced over and started giggling, which made Kevin frown. Neil laughed harder.

“ _ You’re a mess, Kev _ .”

Kevin stopped in his tracks at the nickname. He felt a blush grow on his cheeks and went to the trunk to pick up his luggage, to avoid having Neil notice how flushed he was now. Kevin scowled when he realised he had a room to himself. He overheard Andrew asking for three keys for their room, but he was almost sure he had misheard him.

After settling in his room, Kevin went to the bar in the hotel’s lounge. He started drinking, making his way to the only salvation he knew to sort out his feelings and anxiety. The upperclassmen joined him after a while, having arrived at their destination a few minutes later, and the group began discussing the upcoming year.

Allison snickered when she saw Andrew, with dishevelled hair, and Neil who was attempting to look composed, purposely ignoring the flush in his cheeks and how his shirt was inside out, made their way to join them. Kevin nodded at their arrival and used the distraction to use the bathrooms. 

He rejoined the group, and after a glance at Neil suggested a late day trip to the beach, to bathe in the sunset and enjoy the weather . A chorus of cheerful agreements filled his ears. Neil gave him a small nod. Kevin huffed a sigh, and went up to his room to change. What he didn’t know was that while he was working through his first drink, Neil had picked the lock on Kevin’s room and had left an extra set of keys on his side table with a note that read “For later, if you feel like it. –N”. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the key. His ears hadn’t played tricks on him after all. Kevin had noticed how the pair had looked at him throughout their journey, but this was something new, that said ‘here is your chance, don’t fuck it up.’

He changed into his swim trunks, keeping his shirt on. Kevin picked up the key, fiddled with it, turning it between his fingers. He had a memory play in his mind of when Andrew had given Neil a key. Somehow, it felt exactly the same in that moment. When he was satisfied with the way he looked, he left his hotel room and started towards the lobby, soon joined by the upperclassmen.

It took a couple of minutes before Andrew and Neil arrived at the lobby, but when they did, the group made their way to their cars to drive to the beach. The taller man glanced at them and when he saw Neil’s expression, he didn’t say anything. Neil’s reluctance was to be expected. The ride went quietly, Neil looking out the opened window. The silence reminded Kevin of the horrors Neil had witnessed and had been involved in on a beach just like the one they were going to. When everyone was out of the cars, then on their way to the sand, Kevin stood by the car to ponder for a minute. 

He wanted to be there for Neil, more than he’d ever been. When he noticed how Neil didn’t make any motion towards the water, instead sitting with his knees to his chin, arms wrapped around his legs, Kevin knew it was only right to sit by his side and be a presence for Neil. He sat down on his towel and put down his hand on the sand between Neil and himself, offering comfort if Neil wanted it. Neil glanced down and arched his brow in surprise, but didn’t waste a second before taking Kevin up on his offer. Kevin began to rub soft circles on the back of Neil’s hand.

Neil closed his eyes in reaction, his breath even and calm. Kevin basked in the knowledge of having done the right thing . Andrew looked over at him, his general body language telling Kevin he appreciated him staying by Neil’s side, to anchor him in the Here and Now. Andrew reached up and put his left hand on the back of Neil’s neck. The trio stayed quiet for a while, unaware of the glances from the others, who had decided to leave the trio alone. The upperclassmen were too busy sorting out any outstanding bets between themselves while playing an impromptu game of chicken in the surf. This trip to the beach promised to be a lucrative one.

* * *

Their group met for dinner at 8 pm, after everyone had had a chance to dry off and get changed . He was just getting ready when the sound of a knock on his door interrupted him. He finished buttoning his shirt before he opened the door. Neil and Andrew stood in front of him.

Kevin arched an eyebrow.

" _ Yes? _ "

" _ Move _ ." Andrew's brusque tone answered him.

Kevin did as he was told. Neil and Andrew entered his room, Neil closing the door behind them before he stepped right into Kevin's personal space.

Kevin was taken aback by the turn of events but still pleased. He bit his lip and kept his hands in his pockets, looking down at Neil from his greater height.

“ _ What’s up _ ?” Kevin asked in a quiet voice. 

Neil glanced between him and Andrew. It wasn’t long before Kevin felt Andrew tentatively put a hand on Kevin’s forearm. The last time he had felt Andrew’s hands on him, he had been in a choke hold. Kevin surprised himself with how much that thought turned him on. He wasn't actually adverse to trying the choking bit again, in a more controlled environment. He swallowed hard at the thought. Andrew must have noticed his muscles tightening with tension, his hand pressed harder onto his forearm as a result. Neil had his hand on Kevin’s hip. It seemed to help Kevin steady himself, in a similar way that he had helped Neil earlier on the beach.

It all felt so new, so strange, that Kevin actually took a step back to glance at both men and then sat on his bed, running his hands over his face. Andrew and Neil joined him after a second. Neil was the first to talk.

“ _ We’ve discussed your proposal and we want to try, but it will take time before we can fully trust you. _ ”

Kevin nodded. He’d seen how long it had taken Andrew to grow comfortable around Neil. Granted, he had known Andrew longer, but there had always been this wall between him and Andrew. Kevin knew he needed to think about how he could make things work. He was more than willing to try however and he turned to Andrew, expecting him to voice his thoughts next. He didn’t have to wait for much longer.

“ _ No matter what I do, you keep your hands to yourself,”  _ Andrew said. _ “Neil will tell you his own terms when he feels comfortable sharing them with you. You only come to our room if we ask you to _ .”

“Okay,” Kevin agreed. He moved his hands to sit on them. Neil and Andrew looked at him. Andrew snorted.

“ _ Not now, idiot. Dinner first _ .”

Kevin flushed. He mumbled an apology in a hushed voice, and stood up, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. His heart started to beat faster. He tried not to think too much about potential media outbursts if this arrangement between the three of them became public knowledge. Since the two men that interested him weren’t big on sharing personal details such as relationships with major media outlets, he wasn’t too worried though.

* * *

After dinner, Kevin retreated to his room. He was trying to figure out what to do for the next couple of hours before bed. He wasn’t really in the mood for more socialising, the upperclassmen probably doing some activity to which he hadn’t been invited. The reason wasn’t obvious until he received a text. His heart started to race, until he realised it was just Allison. He suddenly came to the realisation they had excluded him due to some belief Kevin would get “laid” or some action of that kind.

“ R U getting sum ?” 

He rolled his eyes and typed out a short reply.

“ None of your business .” 

Kevin had barely put his phone down again when another text lit up the screen. This time, it was from Andrew and it read: 

“ 15 minutes. ”

Fifteen minutes later, he let himself in the couple’s room. It was empty, but the light shone through the gap on the bottom of the bathroom door. He could hear soft words and slight rustling. Kevin took off his shoes and left them by the front door. Kevin stood around for a while, taking in how different their room was from his, which wasn’t that much. He grabbed his arm and fought the urge to nervously dig his nails in his skin when the bathroom door finally opened. Neil and Andrew stepped out, towels wrapped around their waists, the only other clothing piece they wore were their black armbands that served as armou r to them.

Andrew pointed at the bed, ordering Kevin to get on it. Kevin made himself comfortable, sitting with his back at the head rest. Andrew pulled on pyjama pants underneath the towel, discarded the latter and joined him, inspecting Kevin’s posture.

“ _ Hands off _ ,” Andrew said. Kevin licked his lip, his heart thumping harder in his rib cage. He obliged Andrew, anticipating what was to come while keeping his hands in his lap. He clasped them together as Andrew leaned in to kiss him. It got easier to keep his hands under control when Neil climbed on the bed as well and took hold of Kevin’s wrists in a gentle grip. The auburn haired man then went to work on Kevin’s neck, kissing it, leaving a few marks here and there, licking and kissing them after their creation. Kevin’s body felt full to bursting of electricity at those touches and he needed more.

His wish was granted as Andrew’s hand hovered over his pants. “ _ Is this okay _ ?” he asked, surprising Kevin with his consideration.

Kevin bucked his hips into the touch, wanting more. Andrew was clearly looking for a verbal answer though, because he waited until Kevin groaned out a “ _ God, yes _ ,” before continuing. Andrew became more insistent, palming Kevin through the fabric and making him twitch. Neil smirked at that and started untying Kevin’s pants, pausing to make sure Kevin was still on board. Kevin helped Neil by shifting his hips up to let the clothes slide down easily. He was semi hard already between the thoughts he’d been wrapped up in all day, and the stimulation now. Andrew let a hand venture to Kevin’s chest, resting it next to a nipple as he began mouthing through the fabric, keeping Kevin on edge.

Neil looked intently at Kevin, lust shining through his irises. “ _ I want to blow you. Do you want me to? _ ”

Kevin’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he panted while Neil got ready to blow him.

The feeling of Neil’s lips on his cock was heavenly, controlled motions, practised. There was nothing clumsy about it, and soon Kevin was on the edge. He gasped their names then went still as he came into Neil’s mouth. Neil swallowed and kissed the tip of Kevin’s member, his eyes glinting and happiness oozing out of him. Neil peppered a trail of kisses up to Kevin’s neck, putting a hand on Andrew’s thigh to indicate him he was going to kiss Kevin.

Andrew allowed Neil space to kiss Kevin, experienced with the refractory period needed before a second run. Neil had learned a few tricks from Andrew, languidly kissing Kevin, biting his bottom lip and tugging gently before deepening the kiss. Kevin was so glad he'd decided to make use of the key. He could feel himself becoming hard again from the tongue in his mouth and the little huffs and breaths from Neil whenever he barely broke the kiss to change the angle of his face.

Andrew took his turn once he saw that Neil had gotten Kevin semi hard again. He wrapped his expert hand around Kevin’s cock. He started with slow pumps, feeling Kevin lean into his touch, though he was hell-bent on respecting the agreement and had his hands buried in Neil’s hair as Andrew kept working. Kevin gasped against Neil’s lips as Andrew started playing with the tip of his cock, rubbing his thumb across the opening. He followed with a teasingly slow pump that sent shivers down Kevin’s spine. The taller man bit Neil’s lip in the kiss, smiling as he felt pleasure course through his veins.

After a while, Neil pulled away and started kissing Andrew, letting Kevin enjoy the view and relax under Andrew’s hand. Kevin leaned back and rested himself on his elbows and upper arms, looking at both Neil and Andrew. He gasped and panted as a second stream of cum escaped him, landing over Andrew’s hand and Neil’s thigh. Neil smiled at Kevin. A few seconds later, Andrew glanced over at Kevin. He fully leaned back on the cushions and let himself be won over by how spent he was. Andrew started taking care of Neil, giving him a blow-job while stretching him with his lube-covered fingers. Neil leaned into Andrew, a sight to behold, almost deserving of a painting.

When Andrew decided Neil was ready for him, he leaned over to grab the condoms and put one on. Meanwhile, Neil leaned against Kevin, his semi hard dick pressed against Kevin’s thigh. The latter took the cue and decided to give Neil a hand job as he was getting fucked by Andrew. Neil moaned gently at first, then louder. Andrew and Kevin had locked eyes over Neil’s shoulder. Kevin focused on matching his strokes with Andrew’s thrusts. Kevin pressed Neil’s cock against his thigh to keep stimulating Neil with skin to skin contact. 

Neil leaned his head against Andrew’s shoulder, biting his lip hard, mumbling softly “ _ yes… _ ” The last thing he managed to say before quivering was something akin to “ _ ‘ndrew, oh my g- ah _ ”. A quiet whimper escaped his lips as he came onto Kevin’s hand and his own stomach. His breathing was harsh as he rode out his orgasm, almost smiling, though it was hard to tell with how he still trembled. His ecstasy transmitted to Kevin, who smiled at Neil with adoration in his eyes.

Once Andrew was satisfied with the result of Neil’s pleasure, he escaped the bed and went to shower and take care of himself. During that time, Neil kissed Kevin softly, gently, in the way someone who was spent could. Kevin answered in a similar fashion, carding his fingers through Neil’s hair, rubbing small circles against his scalp. Neil hummed in contentment in the embrace and kiss, which made Kevin laugh gently. If the vacations were all going to be like this, filled with moments that took him over the moon, and with his favourite people on the team, he would take it a thousand times over.

This was just the beginning after all, and he looked forward to spending more time with the ones who had captured his heart.

* * *

Morning found Kevin still in bed with Andrew and Neil, the latter curled against his side, Andrew’s arm thrown over his stomach.  Kevin opened his eyes slowly and found Andrew waking up beside him. He watched him for a moment, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Andrew noticed his look and scowled at him. “ _ Stop staring _ ,” he muttered in a quiet voice. Kevin nodded and closed his eyes again. The feeling of Andrew’s hand gently slipping under his shirt and rubbing small circles on his skin brought him peace.

The trio ended up lazing in bed for a good hour, before Kevin’s phone alarm started ringing. He had set it to give him time to get ready to meet with the rest of his teammates. Neil groaned as he started stirring on the bed, blinking up at Kevin, mumbling a soft “ _ Mornin’ _ ” at him and Andrew. The latter took it as a cue to leave the comfort of the bed and shower to get ready for the day. Kevin then realised that he didn’t have anything but the clothes he’d worn the day before. He flushed deeply then bit his lip, knowing he needed to leave the bliss he’d felt with Andrew and Neil. 

Neil noticed it and ran a hand along Kevin’s arm, looking at him with thoughtful yet sleep ridden eyes. “ _ We’ll spend the day together anyway, hm? _ ,” Neil offered, unknowingly having managed to settle Kevin’s mind and help him get ready for the day on his own. He would be able to, with the promise of spending more time with both Andrew and Neil.

The Foxes had planned to grab brunch together and then visit one of the Disney parks, settling on the Magic Kingdom to see first, with the option of eating dinner at the Disney castle afterwards. Upon arrival they split up into smaller groups for the day, though they did ride the Mad Tea Party cups together first. Kevin, Neil and Andrew shared a cup, which didn’t go unnoticed by the upperclassmen. Allison managed to snap a picture of the three men and sent it to Nicky with a caption about how the vacation was certainly going well for some of them.

Afterwards, they split on a hunt to collect pictures and autographs of Disney characters; the person with the biggest amount would win. Kevin and Neil teamed up. Andrew would go on his own. The goalkeeper had decided to trust Kevin with their striker, to keep Neil out of trouble. So the pair went and tried their best at the hunt, and managed to work out a strategy that took advantage of Neil’s height and scars. It won many mascots over, more than they thought they could. Neil’s face was brightened up with a smile that was a rare sight for Kevin, and it helped settle something in his gut. After a while, he allowed himself to offer a hand to Neil for him to hold, though what Neil did was to link his arm with Kevin’s, thinking it looked less ‘incriminating’ and helped keep Kevin’s public persona intact. Kevin couldn’t voice how happy the attention made him as it made it obvious that Neil was as protective of Kevin as he felt towards the short auburn man.

They were set to meet the group at 7 o’clock at the castle to compare the results of their hunt. Allison was the official winner and some of them laughed because there was a high probability that she had won only due to bribes. The second placed went to Renee, her sweet persona had certainly been a distinct advantage. The third place was shared between Neil and Kevin, and they smiled at each other in result to the announcement. Andrew walked over and took Neil’s hand, looking at Kevin in acknowledgement, pride in his gaze. He had to admit that Kevin taking care of Neil had been his biggest concern.

The upperclassmen then had the chance to see the hickey on Kevin’s throat, which caused money to exchange hands: Dan to Allison, Allison and Dan to Matt and then Matt, Allison and Dan to Renee. It was the result of four bets, Renee being the most aware of Andrew’s preferences and the potential turn of events. After all, the trio had been pretty inseparable from the beginning of the trip. As if it was a sign, Allison’s phone pinged, everyone’s attention turning to her, and she smirked as she read the message she had gotten. It basically was Nicky squealing, gushing and keyboard smashing. She showed it to Dan, Matt and Renee before pocketing her phone.

Kevin frowned at that, but shrugged it off as he felt Andrew’s hand on his forearm, a quiet request to calm down. Kevin nodded then led the way into the castle, Neil and Andrew by his side, followed by four snickering and smiling upperclassmen. Kevin made a mental note to organise something only for the three of them for the coming day. He wanted to spend time with both Andrew and Neil that wasn’t Exy related, or in company of their other teammates. Kevin suggested it quietly and the other two agreed, deciding to organise it once dinner was over and they were away from prying ears.

Needless to say, Kevin made use of his key to Andrew and Neil’s room again that night. 

* * *

As promised, the trio visited the Hollywood Studios on the next day.  They had decided on this particular park because it didn’t have that many rides and the glamorous aspect of the park appealed to them. The park allowed Kevin to enjoy the scenery and the architecture, parts of which almost seemed frozen in time. There were exact replicas of houses and buildings built in the 1950’s, which had been rebuilt over and over. The timelessness of the park added to the feeling of how this trip could last forever and Kevin wouldn’t mind the slightest.

Andrew and Neil were walking in front of him, their hands entwined. Kevin followed, his thoughts occupied with the ever growing urge to hold hands with his… boyfriends? He really needed to figure out how he felt about public displays of affection. Andrew glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kevin was still following.

Kevin shrugged at Andrew’s look.

“ _ Can we go somewhere more private? Or at least not as… exposed _ ,” Kevin added.

Andrew looked at Neil and then they nodded to one another in silent agreement.

“Let’s go to Muppetvision,” Andrew said. The trio set off into the direction of the park ride and, in less time than it takes to say “ **with good friends, you can’t lose** ” they arrived. Andrew led the way to their seats, Kevin and Neil sitting down on either side of him. As the lights dimmed, Andrew took hold of both of their hands, intertwining his fingers with theirs. Kevin looked down at their hands in surprise and smiled to himself, pleased with the turn of events. Sure, Andrew had warned him, but it seemed that it had been caution on Andrew’s part to make sure Kevin truly was serious about this relationship.

Kevin leaned over and kissed Andrew’s shoulder, only to feel a tug on his hand. Andrew was looking at him with an expectant expression on his face . Kevin took it for what it was and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Andrew’s lips. Neil, on the other side of Andrew looked fondly at the pair. He pressed his free hand to Andrew’s neck, which caught the attention of the blond, followed by Andrew turning his head to kiss Neil. Kevin took the opportunity to rub small circles on Andrew’s hand, happy to just watch on in silence.

The rest  of the movie night went by with lots of snuggling between the three. The three of them were content, enjoying the peace they had managed to find. Andrew had his arm around Kevin's waist, the taller man leaning into him . Neil was holding onto Kevin, both of their hands resting on Andrew’s lap. Kevin had a sudden urge to laugh out of sheer joy. He never knew he could be this content. The time alone with both Andrew and Neil had been a true gift.

Things would be different when they went back to Palmetto, but he refused to think about that right now. It was all about living in the present, and he would enjoy every single day he got with them. After asking permission, Kevin pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of both Andrew and Neil, and sent it to the upperclassmen. Life was looking good - he was no longer tied to the Ravens, his life was his own, and he thanked any and all gods almost daily that his future included Neil and Andrew. He was grateful they had decided to give him a chance, and was adamant on not making them regret this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed :'D


End file.
